


Den jeg er

by Anonymous



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Ikke les hvis du er på et bra sted, Ikke les hvis du er på et dårlig sted, M/M, depresjon, trigger warning
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 16
Kudos: 37
Collections: Anonymous





	Den jeg er

«Har du et ønske om å dø?»

*

_Selvfølgelig har de syv adventskalendere._

_Sjokoladekalender, flax-kalender, Josef og Maria som skal flyttes rundt i stua, `Snøfall` til frokost, ´Snøsøsteren´ til kvelds, den ene han later som han ikke husker, og små lapper under kaffekoppene._

_De har jo alltid det. Det er tradisjon._

_«Seriøst, Even? Syv?» spør Isak og løfter på øyebrynene._

_Det er også tradisjon._

_Even trekker Isak mot seg og ler inn i håret hans. «Skal vi ha et par til?» Og han bare vet at Isak himler med øynene når han sier nei._

_Even skjønner ikke at det går an å være så heldig som han er._

_Han blir helt andpusten av det._

_«Syv kalendere?» Jonas spør også, samtidig som han sender et raskt blikk til Isak, som bare trekker på skuldrene tilbake._

_«Ja.. nei.. jeg har bare en jeg fikk av Eva, jeg», fortsetter Jonas og smiler stivt til Even._

_Even snur seg mot gløggkjelen og rører med hakkete bevegelser. Og han blir stående når Jonas og Isak går ut i stua._

_Syv adventskalendere. Når ble det noe å sende blikk av? Han vedder på at Magnus har ti. Han vedder på at de ikke sender hverandre blikk av det._

_Isak kommer inn og lener seg mot kjøkkenbenken ved siden av Even._

_«Jeg tror ikke det er meningen at du skal piske gløggen så den blir lett og luftig.» Han bøyer seg fram og kysser Even på kinnet._

_«Kanskje ikke.» Even stopper opp og ser på gløggen som fortsetter å snurre rundt i kjelen._

_Isak har strukket ut hånden og lar fingrene gli gjennom håret hans. «Vet du hva jeg har hørt?»_

_Even snur seg mot Isak, og han ser hvordan øynene og kroppen hans mykner når han gjør det. Hvor myk Isak blir, sånn som han pleier rett før han legger armene rundt halsen på Even og trekker han inn i en av de klemmene som gjør at de bare smelter sammen. Ikke en sånn klem som gjør at de mister balansen og må ta noen ekstra skritt, men en sånn som gjør at de blir stående fast akkurat der de er._

_«At Magnus har ti adventskalendere.»_

_Og Even gråter av hvor utrolig lykkelig han er._

_Alt er som det skal._

*

«Even?»

*

_Even har brukt 4000 kroner på Panduro. Even har kjøpt ekstra mye glanspapir. Ikke for at de trenger flere julekurver eller girlandere, men for at Isak skal blåse og si at han ikke finnes kreativ mens han sitter der og klipper intrikate mønstere som krever millimeterpresisjon._

_Alt er som det skal._

*

«Jeg tror kanskje du skal hente Beate også jeg.»

*

_Han har forhøyet stemningsleie. Han har forhøyet stemningsleie. Han har forhøyet stemningsleie._

_Han orker ikke finne fram den dagboken med røde og grønne koder. Han orker ikke se hvordan intervallet for hva som er normalt er høyere i desember enn de andre månedene._

_Isak er ute, og han har stått foran speilet på badet siden han gikk._

_Han studerer munnvikene sine, og trekker dem ut til siden. «Jeg skal lage en treretters middag til Isak. Jeg skal sette på Sølvguttene. Jeg skal stryke den skjorta jeg skal ha på julaften, og jeg skal pusse skoene og ta på dressen. Jeg skal tegne en tegning av han og meg. Jeg skal tegne en tegning som er så absurd at Isak skal smile et smil som ikke når helt til øynene.»_

_Han setter opp en bekymret mine til seg selv. «Jeg har forhøyet stemningsleie. Det er desember og jeg har forhøyet stemningsleie. Det er det som er normalt for meg. Det er den jeg er. Det er desember og jeg har forhøyet stemningsleie.»_

_Når han har skrellet to poteter må han bare legge seg litt på gulvet._

_Men han kan jo ikke ligge der. Han ligger jo ikke på gulvet når han har forhøyet stemningsleie. Han er ute i stua og rydder mens de potetene ligger på benken og ikke skreller seg selv. Isak er snart hjemme og da skal han stå ved kjøkkenbenken og skrelle poteter blant alle de ingrediensene han har kjøpt alt for mye av._

_Han setter seg opp og svelger rundt klumpen i halsen. Og når Isak kommer hjem, står han ved benken som han skal. Men han mister kraften i armene så de blir hengende ned langs siden og potetskrelleren ramler i gulvet._

_«Hvem er jeg, Isak?»_

_Isak kommer opp bak han og legger hodet mellom skulderbladene hans. «Du er Even Bech Næsheim. Mannen jeg elsker og som bor her sammen med meg.»_

_De har lagt seg altfor tidlig, og Even er glad for det. Er glad for at Isak passer på at han får roet seg ned når han har forhøyet stemningsleie. Hahaha, Even prøver å le når han tenker på alt det han kan finne på hvis ikke Isak er der og passer på at han ikke girer seg for mye opp. Men så kan det jo likevel være vanskelig å slappe av når han er så innmari kåt. Det er jo sånn det er. Even må bare komme et par ganger før han kan slappe ordentlig av. Han legger hånden hardt rundt seg selv og drar med røffe tak. Det er jo desember og det blir altfor mye for Even, sånn er det jo alltid. Det er den han er._

_Han drar og drar og drar, men blodet samler seg ikke i skrittet sånn som det skal, det renner ut av han og han klarer ikke engang å holde rundt den slappe såre pikken._

_«ISAK!!!» Han skriker og skriker. «JEG HAR FORHØYET STEMNINGSLEIE! JEG ER SÅ KÅT, DET ER FAEN IKKE NORMALT!»_

*

Han har fått en seng, men kroppen er stiv og vil ikke føye seg etter den myke madrassen.

Isak sitter på en stol ved senga hans og legger en lett hånd oppå dyna.

«Hei.»

Og Even kaster opp over fanget hans.

Isak blir bare sittende som om Even ikke har skitna han til, han sitter der og stinker av det Even har vrengt ut av seg.

Han må ha vært borte et øyeblikk, for nå kjenner han at det bølger i senga, og en stor kropp ligger inntil han uten å ta på han.

Kroppen er ikke stiv lenger. Den er tung mot madrassen. Det tar han litt tid å klare å tenke at noen må ha stukket han.

«Jeg fant Josef og Maria på stuegulvet.» Stemmen bak han bølger også. «Tror de klarer å finne fram til krybben selv ass.»

Han trekker pusten ned i magen. Han klarer å slippe den helt ut før han drar den inn igjen.

«Og så leste jeg den lappen som lå under koppen din. Der sto det at sjokoladekalenderen holder helt til august. Og at man kan løse inn flax-kalenderen helt til neste jul.

Det sto at man ikke trenger å se helt fram til 24.desember.

At hvis man har lyst til å ligge her akkurat nå, så gjør man det.»

Det er stille. Stemmen er der likevel, men den krever ingenting.

Han vil sove. 

Han vil bare sove. Det er det eneste han vil. 

«Jeg er Even Bech Næsheim.»

«Ja, du er Even Bech Næsheim.»

«Det er den jeg er.»


End file.
